Warren Zevon (album)
Warren Zevon is a rock and roll album by Warren Zevon. This album was recorded in 1975 and released in 1976. Warren Zevon Collector's Edition, a remastered version of this album with special bonus tracks was released in 2008 by Rhino Records. Track listing All songs composed by Warren Zevon #"Frank and Jesse James" – 4:33 #"Mama Couldn't Be Persuaded" – 2:53 #"Backs Turned Looking Down the Path" – 2:27 #"Hasten Down the Wind" – 2:58 #"Poor Poor Pitiful Me" – 3:04 #"The French Inhaler" – 3:44 #"Mohammed's Radio" – 3:40 #"I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" – 2:56 #"Carmelita" – 3:32 #"Join Me in L.A." – 3:13 #"Desperados Under the Eaves" – 4:45 Collector's Edition bonus CD #"Frank and Jesse James" (Solo Piano Demo) – 4:39 #"The French Inhaler" (Solo Piano Demo) – 3:23 #"Hasten Down the Wind" (Band Demo) – 2:50 #"Carmelita" (1974 Demo) – 3:58 #"Mohammed's Radio" (Solo Piano Demo) – 2:52 #"Backs Turned Looking Down the Path" (Take 1 - 1/28/76) – 2:33 #"Join Me in L.A." (Take 2 - 11/20/75) – 4:22 #"Poor Poor Pitiful Me" (Alternate Version) – 3:24 #"Frank and Jesse James" (Alternate Version) – 4:41 #"Mohammed's Radio" (Take 2 - 11/6/75) - 4:02 #"The French Inhaler" (Take 1 - 1/13/76) – 3:48 #"Carmelita" (Alternate Version) – 3:38 #"Desperados Under the Eaves" (Take 2 - 1/13/76) - 4:14 #"Mama Couldn't Be Persuaded" (Live 10/13/76) - 2:01 #"I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" (Alternate Version) – 3:06 Personnel *Warren Zevon - harmonica, piano, rhythm guitar, string arrangements, vocals *Jackson Browne - harmony vocals on tracks 2, 3 & 11, piano on track 10, slide guitar on track 3 *Lindsey Buckingham - guitar on track 3, harmony vocals on tracks 5 & 7 *Rosemary Butler - harmony vocals on track 10 *Jorge Calderón - harmony vocals on tracks 8 & 11 *Marty David - bass on track 3 *Ned Doheny - guitar on track 10 *Phil Everly - harmony vocals on tracks 1 & 4 *Glenn Frey - rhythm guitar on track 9, harmony vocals on tracks 6 & 9 *Bob Glaub - bass on tracks 1, 2, 4 - 7 & 9 - 11 *Don Henley - harmony vocals on track 6 *Billy Hinsche - harmony vocals on track 11 *Bobby Keys - saxophone on tracks 5, 7 & 10 *David Lindley - banjo on track 1, fiddle on tracks 1, 2 & 5, slide guitar on tracks 4 & 7, guitar on track 9 *Gary Mallaber - drums on tracks 3 & 8 *Roy Marinell - bass on track 8 *Stevie Nicks - vocals on track 7 *Bonnie Raitt - harmony vocals on track 10 *Fritz Richmond - jug on track 8 *Sid Sharp - strings on tracks 4, 6 & 11 *J.D. Souther - harmony vocals on tracks 2 & 11 *Waddy Wachtel - guitar, vocals *Carl Wilson - harmony vocals on track 11, vocal arrangements *Jai Winding - piano on track 5, organ & synthesizer on track 10, vocals on track 11 *Larry Zack - drums on tracks 1, 2, 4 - 7 & 9 - 11 Production *Producer: Jackson Browne *Engineer: Fritz Richmond *Mixing: John Haeny *Arranger: Warren Zevon *Vocal Arrangement: Carl Wilson Charts Album ---- << Wanted Dead or Alive | Excitable Boy >> Category:Warren Zevon Studio Albums